


Usachi

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ultimates are more or so nicknames for people but not necessarily social status, Youtube gamer Chiaki reporting for duty~, all three main game casts are classes in hopes peak, first chappy is pretty short, lots of games and game references, my co-authors are a bit too obsessed with a certain playthrough, no despair here~, not canon, will be adding more characters as the story goes on, will keep typing but the story can go on hiatus or stop at any point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: Chiaki is a master of games, and it was time the world knew it. It took a bit of work and cooperation from her friends Hajime and Chihiro's to help but it should go well. Er at least she hopes so.Together they make the first video(of many) to Chiaki's Youtube gaming channel.  Hidden in the dorms of Hope's Peak while dealing with the insanity of their fellow classmates, it's going to take all Hajime has to make things flow smoothly.Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Video 1-Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: So...I love Danganronpa a bit too much, and Sen-well he wanted to do a series involving Chiaki. And apparently Youtube is the perfect solution to everything. Idea? Characters? Insanity? 
> 
> Check! Keep in mind this is kinda an alternate universe. There is no despair-no obsession over hope(looking at you Nagito) and though the characters are keeping their personalities and skills it's not something groundbreaking.
> 
> (also Chihiro is using female pronouns though we know he's male. Because secrets. So shhh. Also here is no future apocalypse to worry about~ 
> 
> Now I do not own Danganronpa(or any games used/referenced in future chapters) and I hope you guys enjoy this new series I'm doing with Sens(and now Jins) help.

Usachi 

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Um...is this on? Hey hey, Hajime, how do you know if the camera is on?"** She tilts her head slightly to the side, pouting slightly. Seeing her two friends behind the camera. **"It's already on you dummy. I'm holding it after all."** Her classmate Hajime rolling his eyes and their upperclassman Chihiro chuckles.

The pink haired girl bobs her head. **"Oh, that makes sense. Well then."** She smiles now, bowing slightly to the camera before placing a hand to her chest as she makes her introduction. **"Hello. My name is Chiaki Nanami, and I'm here with the help of my friends Hajime and Chihiro to make a Youtube channel."**

She pauses for a moment, collecting the words she wants to say **"I really like games so I'll be doing a series of gameplays with several of my friends and classmates at school. It'll be really fun...I think."**

Hajime sighs, he should've done better with making the script with Chiaki, she's fumbling in that awkward way she does. **"You gotta be more confident..."** Chihiro patted the boys shoulder, trying to take the camera in his hands without getting in the way of the lens.

 **"It'll be ok. Chiaki-Chan why don't you let Hajime-Kun join you and talk about some of the rules for the channel."** The taller individual is practically pushed forward. **"Whoa-hey!"** He was not expecting her to be so strong.

Chiaki's smile grows a tad wider as the usually serious boy stumbles forward towards her. With an exasperated sigh he pats his clothes down. **"Was that necessary?"** Much to his dismay both girls spoke up with a cheerful **"Yep~"**

Knowing he lost...terribly, he straightens up, staring at the camera. **"So rules. Since Chihiro-San and I will be helping Chiaki with everything from comments to editing and gameplay and the fact that we want this to be a respectful channel. Keep the commentary pg."** It was going to be tough.

No doubt. There were always obnoxious trolls who wanted to ruin someone's day to feel better or be spiteful. But he came up with the idea, and promised to help, so he was going to go in full force.

 **"This is going to be a channel where everyone is welcome, with a variety of videos. We will have videos meant for older audiences and cover more mature topics but we will give a rating or warning to keep people aware."** He counts off his fingers, trying to remember all of the agreed terms.

There weren't much, but he wanted to make sure everything was covered for this video. First impressions are important after all, especially for a starting up channel. **"We will have friends joining us from time to time as well as-classmates that...have a hard time controlling themselves."**

It was an understatement of a lifetime...Hajime could name several that would need to be censored or not be invited at all.. **."Again we will put some sort of description and rating for when they show up. Though we're not responsible for any insanity it may bring."**

Chihiro giggles, those gameplays are going to be crazy. She can already tell especially if any of her classmates show up, actually any classmates added to the fray is bound to be nothing but chaotic.

 **"Also though Chiaki is going to play a lot of classic games she knows, she will also do blind playthroughs...meaning no spoilers. Again Chihiro-San and I are going to be in this and won't hesitate to ban people off the channel."** With a final exhale, he looks towards the pinkette.

Giving her a slight nod towards the camera. **"Um we're pretty sure that's it for rules sake, but we may add stuff as we go on."** From behind the camera Chihiro gives a thumbs up, signaling that she needed to head out.

Despite the programmer being passionate about setting up Chiaki's channel-there were still exams to worry about. **"So when we see you guys next time we'll be starting our first official game video. Not sure what it's going to be yet. But regardless thank you all for watching. Bye~"**

to be continued


	2. Video 2-Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Squueee already people are checking out this series~ I'm so excited to write but hmm what game to choose from? So many decisions, so little time. Welp let's see what goes on.
> 
> First though. Thanks for all the support for the series so far! I was surprised to see people liking the first chappy and I'm glad to see some people putting their input as well~ I do not own Danganronpa nor any other references made!

_Usachi_

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Testing testing...ok we're good~ Hi this is Chiaki, and welcome to Usachi~ Once again I'm here with my friends Hajime and Chihiro-San. There, I got the introduction...I think."** Hajime facepalms next to his friend.

Though it was slightly better then their first video, she still forgot parts. **"Chiaki...what game are we playing today, and also Usachi?"** Her mouth opens widely. **"Oh yeah. Usachi is a combination of my name and our classrooms' mascot Usagi-the magical girl bunny rabbit. I thought that'd be a good name for the channel."**

Chihiro giggles behind the camera before swiftly moving to the front of the camera with said plushy. **"Isn't it cute? We were talking about it last night."** In all honesty Hajime didn't think it was that cute, but he could understand why some of his classmates liked it. With his senior moving behind the camera he clears his throat.

 **"Again...game for today we're going back to the classics, or more specifically Chiaki's favorite game of all time. Why it's her favorite-I don't know. It's Galactica. We have a ps2 arcade game disc that has it on here. As much as Chiaki would love the Game Girls console or arcade machine...we're not doing that."** She pouts.

Huffing away she goes to the game, setting it up. **"It wouldn't have been That hard Hajime."** He deadpans, hands on hips. **"Excuse me but may I remind you we're not only on a tight schedule with exams coming up but also a seriously limited budget. I've done the math Chiaki. Right now we can't do it."**

Grumbling slightly under her breath she turns the game on. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Her partner in gaming sighs, they've been debating this the last couple days now. He lifts his hands in surrender.

 **"I promise you that when we have the time and money we'll go and do an actual arcade game marathon ok?"** A small smile comes on her lips as she hands him the controller. **"Ok."** Rolling his eyes he grabs it.

 **"Pain in the neck. So as mentioned before, Chiaki loves this game-it's her literal obsession. Me on the other hand, I've played this game as a kid, but it really hasn't been my go to."** The instrumentals ring through the room, and Chiaki bops her head slightly to the tune.

Her fingers instinctively grips the controller. **"I was actually surprised, because on my first day of school he was the only one who was familiar with the game. It made me really happy."** Quickly she goes through the menu, pressing the two player option.

Hajime rubs the back of his neck. **"Originally Chihiro-thumbs up to her wanted to do a competition series between me and Chiaki...but seeing how she's the Ultimate Gamer and this is her favorite game of all time...it's not happening. It wouldn't be a contest. I'd get crushed."** Chihiro could only shrug behind the camera.

Honestly with Chiaki it's hard to remember she's the Ultimate Gamer, when there's no console in her hand-you'd think she was the Ultimate Sleeper. **"I-i'm sorry. But that's why I messed with the game disc, so Chiaki has a way harder difficulty."**

Unlike the usual startup, instead of it just being player 1 and 2. there was now names for the two players. Specifically Usachi and Hajime. Chihiro literally customized the whole game for them. And by the time she's edited this episode, everyone will be able to see the actual game.

 **"Game on!"** Hajime was first to go, and thanks to Chihiro's magic touch, his usual white spaceship was a beige with a a chibi head of Hajime on it. **"Oh that's so cute Chihiro."** Hajime chuckled as Chiaki nearly glued her eyeballs to the screen.

He had to literally tug her away via cat hoodie and even then her eyes were still glittering orbs or excitement. A huge contrast to what the boy was used to...But it was better then her taking a nap on him.

Again. **"Oh and another thing that Hajime and Chiaki didn't mention is that unlike the usual gameplay. The players are going to keep playing until they lose all of their lives. Instead of just swapping back and forth."**

And for that Hajime was even more grateful. He knew for a fact that Chiaki was going to get farther than him, and this would be a long gameplay. **"Chihiro is going to remind me to do some serious editing in this video-so you guys aren't stuck here for hours upon hours on end."** Chiaki held her knees as she watched.

 **"You're doing pretty good Hajime. I thought you said you didn't play much."** He snorts, bumping her shoulder as he jerked to the left. **"Compared to you I don't play much."** She sticks her tongue out at him causing him to laugh...before pouting as he dies.

Losing life number 1 at stage 4. **"As much as I'd love to do late night video game marathons. I can't afford to let my grades slip-especially since i'm here at school via scholarship. But uh. Chihiro. Did you customize the enemies designs too? These don't look familiar."**

The programmer giggles at her underclassman's confused expression. Sure it had been a long time since he's played, but he recalled the enemies looking like bugs(don't even get him started on the idea of bug creatures in space shooting at his space ship.)

 **"Yes. Chiaki said she wanted the game to be a bit more special than usual. Since this is our official first gameplay, i thought i'd change the enemies and give them custom skins."** He had no clue How, since this was a retro-old school game on an old console. But he dare not ask.

Knowing it'd be a waste of time seeing how he's not too knowledgeable in tech-let alone hacking and designing games from the inside out and still somehow getting it to play with little to no issues. **"Ok fair...but did you have to make the enemies demonic looking panda bears? What the hel-er I mean heck?"**

Both girls giggle, Hajime caught himself at the last second-and that reminded Chiaki. **"Good save Hajime. Otherwise you'd have to pay up.** He groans in agony. **"Why did I agree to such a dumb rule again? And you still didn't answer my question Chihiro."** It took a moment to calm her chuckles but she did respond.

 **"So first off after the intro video. All of us decided that should there be any swears, not only would it get bleeped out but that person also has to pay up five dollars per swear. And Hajime, the panda is the mascot for my class."** Rolling his eyes he retorts-

Still somehow managing to multitask pretty well. **"Yes I know that you based it on your mascot. But it still doesn't explain the demonic aura, the evil red eye, or even the fact it looks like a plushy advertising Cruella De Ville's hair style."** Chiaki claps her hands now that the image is burned in her mind.

It was a glorious thought. **"I love that movie~ But you are right."** Sheepishly Chihiro rubs her cheek, a habit she's gotten from her friend Makoto. **"Well...that's because one of my classmates Junko ended up taking the panda plush of our mascot and gave it a total makeover. Becoming what you now see on the screen."**

He opens his mouth, ready to question how the girl known as the Ultimate Fashionista could make such an abomination-only to sulk when life number two dies at stage 7. **"Shoot. Last life."** It was getting harder now. **"Come on Hajime!"** Chiaki was fully alert and functioning.

It was really weird and really distracting. Much too soon though, the poor guy sneezes, costing him his last life. **"No! Just two away and then I'd be in stage 8."** Sighing in defeat he scooches to the left a bit. Letting Chiaki move closer to the center of the camera.

Bouncing on the ground she presses play, smiling brightly at her little pink ship with her face on it. Sitting back Hajime takes out a stopwatch. **"I'm timing this. See how long Chiaki plays until she loses or beats the game. And at this point we're going to be cutting up the gameplay. See you if I'm still awake."**

_1 hour later._

**"Chiaki hasn't lost any lives on stage 36. How are you holding up Chihiro?"** She gives him the thumbs up. They were all still going strong, wide and awake.

_2-hours later._

The screen fizzes out to Chihiro sitting next to Chiaki, before the sound of a door opening is heard. **"Oh welcome back Hajime~ What's for dinner?"** Chiaki who hasn't moved an inch from her spot sniffs the air. **"Pizza?"**

Hajime chuckles. **"Yep. Fortunately lacking in any of Teruteru's mischief. What's the time and stage?"** Humming his upperclasswoman picks up the stopwatch, glancing both at it and the game's screen. Her eyes widen in surprise as she glances back to her friend and tv.

**"2 hours-10 minutes and stage 68 from the looks of it. And she hasn't lost a single life yet-wow~ Um how many stages are you going to do Chiaki? Chiaki?"**

_3 hours later._

**"Guess it's just you and me guys. As Hajime fell asleep and Chihiro had to go back to her dorm. Looks like I beat the game at 3 hours and 2 minutes. So I guess that's it."** She really didn't know what to do from here. Despite going over the script for their session, she expected Hajime to keep her on track.

Still she giggled as she pressed her finger down to the ground. **Um Thank you all so much for sticking with us and for giving me a chance to play my favorite game of all time. It was really nice to see you all commenting and giving us support when we haven't really started."**

Her eyes soften as she takes a brief pause. **I know Hajime is doing his best to make things easier for me and Chihiro and it was so much fun just doing this. So i'm so excited to see what plans fall into the future. I'll see you guys soon bye and thank you again!"** Chiaki while beaming at the screen, hold her hand over her heart.

She stands taking a slight breath before walking to the camera. She disappears for a moment only for the camera to point down at Hajime who was on the floor right next to where she was seated. Sleeping peacefully with his head on a pillow. It was the last image to be seen before the video end.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't rush perfection after all~ I'm so happy with how this turned out as well as people actually taking an interest in this story. Guys thank you so much for the support as it means a ton.
> 
> Favs/follows/reviews or even just reading it truly makes my day. If you guys want pm or comment people you want to see in this story(you know if it makes sense) and possible games. 
> 
> I won't go out of my way to research game titles I don't know, but it'd be interesting to see if I recognize any games and what I can do.
> 
> In general I'm just a curious little snoop ^_^~ But in all seriousness that's it for now folks. Truly going to end it here, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time. Tchao for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Yay first chappy is done. Way things are going to go at least in the beginning, is that the chapters will display when the 'camera' is on and we're seeing what happens. Since this is literally Chiaki's youtube gaming channel~
> 
> If you guys want- tell us what games you'd be interested in seeing, as well as which characters you'd be super pumped into having. 
> 
> Keep in mind that for now only the second game characters will be used and If I dont know the game or struggle with incorporating it-i won't use it.
> 
> It will be interesting what pops up though. And in general certain characters have to have a good reason to be invited to play. 
> 
> A good example being, Sen wants Murkuro...but she doesn't know Chiaki or interact with anyone to where she would do a gameplay with her. So I'm not doing one with her right off the bat(if ever.)
> 
> Well if you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love seeing the support you guys give. But if not its fine since I'll enjoy it regardless~ tchao for now~


End file.
